renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheriff Guide
Note: This guide was written for Sussex, but it can be adapted to any county. Cordelia’s Guide to Being a Sussex Sheriff The Sheriff's responsibilities currently cover four facets: breeding animals for the ranchers, hiring civil servants, setting up grants, and overseeing the mines (setting wages for mineworkers and employment levels in each mine). To fulfill this duty, the Sheriff should log in more than once a day. The sheriff should also be able to work well with the trade minister and mine superintendent. Your office is found under Town->Bailiwick. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j126/scars_are_cool/Sheriff1.jpg Here are two tabs, management of mines and Sheriff Office. ->Management of Mines If there is a current Mine Superintendent, then you don’t have to worry much about this tab. In here you are able to see the condition of a mine, how many workers are in a mine, close/open a mine. Generally, this tab is only used when the MS is away or nonexistent. See bottom for more info if no MS. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j126/scars_are_cool/Sheriff2.jpg ->Sheriff Office This is the main screen where you will work. There are six links here. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j126/scars_are_cool/Sheriff3.jpg 1. Financial management of the mines and quarries. -This is where you can set the wages for the mines and IMW and set the number of people to work in a mine. This usually doesn’t have to be changed. The wages are a good way to direct people to certain mines. See bottom for more info if there is no MS. 2. Financial Data -This tells you the financial state of the county. It’s a view only screen and pretty self-explanatory. The total value in the treasury is located at the top of the screen and the break down of revenues and expenses. The expenses are the half wage paid to the mine workers, purchases, and grants. On Sunday, the remaining wages are deducted. The income is from the gold mines and animal sales. 3. Management of Animals -This screen is VERY important. A large chunk of the income per day comes from the selling of animals and the animals are used for meat and hides and the like. If you can only log in once per day you must breed animals for the ranchers. The maximum you can breed per day is 30 each, but at this point, that is way too many animals. If you start the day with 10-15 each, you will have many animals left at the end of the day. Some days have no sales, so try not to go overboard when you are setting up the breeding for the day. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j126/scars_are_cool/Sheriff4.jpg The numbers at the top change instantly once an animal is purchased. At the current rate the county spends on fodder for the animal breeding there are optimum methods for breeding. With the current county buy list (3.30 for corn, 12.40 for wheat), it equals out to about the same price when using corn or wheat. Keep in mind to always reevaluate when the buy price is changed. So, what I advise is keeping your animal levels at 20. Then, when the animal level dips below 10, use the fodder choice that will bring you back up to, or slightly below that 20. This gives you a window that will hopefully prevent you from running out of animals. When you use wheat, make sure you breed in multiples of 3 (3,6,9) and corn in multiples of 4 (4,8,12). The following is from the old guide, use it makes more sense for you. Sheep should be bred with Wheat and in groups of 3. That will keep sheep breeding profitable. (Based on Wheat purchased for 14 pounds) Other numbers will cause the breeding to be done at a financial loss to the county. Buying corn at 3.70 or lower, makes cows more profitable when bred using corn. When using Corn you MUST breed animals in groups of 4's. Now this takes quite a bit of corn (45 corn bags for 4 cows) If the supply of corn is low you can also breed with wheat, although it is at a slightly lower profit. (corn yields profit of 3.375/cow. Wheat yields profit of 3 per cow) Pigs are only profitable when breeding with corn bags. Again, only breed in groups of 4's. 4. Management of the Grants. -This section has four parts. The first part is Grants in Use. Second is Finished Grants. Third is Grant to be Allocated and will list a grant to be assigned, if there are none, it will say No Grant to be allocated. You can only have one unassigned grant at a time, so be sure to be working when the TM is online if your grants need goods. Finally is Create a new grant. To make a grant, click on "create grant" and enter the amount of money you wish the granter to spend (such as when they need to buy goods) and in the next box is where you put the contract for the grant, outlining what is do be done with the county's money or supplies, and click "create". The screen refreshes to a blank grant, so you need to return to the front of the grant page to complete the grant. If you need inventory to be added to the grant you need the trade minister to transfer the inventory to the grant. At this state the TM does not have access to see what the contract is, so you also need to tell them which grant number needs inventory. This can only be done BEFORE the grant is assigned. Once this is done, you can now enter the name of the merchant or buyer you are assigning the grant to. See Trade State Points for how many trade points are used. 5. Management of military expenses -Here is where it tells the amount of money given to the army last week, the amount not used, and the amount given to the army this week. Here you have two options. If the army needs money now, you can choose to ‘immediately allocate an amount for the army force.’ If the army will need money next week, you can choose to ‘determine the amount to be automatically allotted to the army force for the beginning of next week.’ I would recommend not touching this unless the Captain or Count directs you. 6. Management of Civil Servants http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j126/scars_are_cool/Sheriff5.jpg -This is also one of the most important parts of your job. If you can only log in once a day, you really should check this area. Here is where you hire all your state point people. It is best to spread the word that when people get 2o, they should mail you; this will make your job easier. The min wage for this is 20 pounds. So, it is best to hire 1 for 20 points or 2 for 10. How fast government points are spent depends on the prestige of the county, so if you aren’t able to hire many one day, let the others know, some of them can get locked out of their offices. Remember, the maximum number of points you can hire is 50. I have found that with our county’s 0 prestige, hiring 40 points works the best. 20 is simply not enough but 30 can get you through. The points can only be produced by level 3’s who have studied 100% in certain skills. They get 10 points a day in those areas, with a random 10 moving every day. A breakdown of the different types of State Points Counties need a Justice SP (State Point) to begin a trial. Counties need a trade SP for each £10,000 spent on buying items * When transferring from the county’s inventory to a town hall or when the town hall transfers items into the grant, 1 Trade SP is spent per every 10,000 pounds. * At the moment that the grant is returned to the county from the town hall, 1 Trade SP is spent per every 10,000 pounds. * Each week, 1 Trade SP is spent per every 10,000 pounds. 23/02/08 To evaluate the value of merchandise in pounds, the entire Kingdom's stock value from the previous day will be taken into account. Counties need a Finance SP in order to avoid excessive useless expenditure These Finance SP are spent at the rate of 5 per day Counties need Government SP in order to function correctly. These SP are spent according to the prestige of the county, by default at the rate of 1 SP per hour. If these points start to run out, the running of council will be unsettled. Therefore, if the amount of points left is between 5 and 9 (inclusive), each member of the council, each hour, has a 5 % possibility of not being able to carry out any actions in relation to the work they are required to do. This probability increases as the amount of these SPs left decreases : 0 SP : 80% 1 SP : 60% 2 SP : 40% 3 SP : 20% 4 SP : 10% 5 SP : 5% 6 SP : 5% 7 SP : 5% 8 SP : 5% 9 SP : 5% The number of Government Institution state points consumed per hour depends on the prestige of the County. 0: Two SP every hour => 48 SP per day one star: A SP and a half every hour => 36 SP per day two stars: A SP every hour => 24 SP per day three stars: A SP every two hours => 12 SP per day four stars: A SP every two hours (except at 4 am and 6 am) => 10 SP per day five stars: No SP is consumed => 0 SP per day /list If there is no Mines superintendent, or they are away, this is for you. It comes from the old guide. Financial management of the mines and quarries - Here you will find the wage controls and employment controls for all the mines. The most important thing here to note is that Lewes has access to mines #1-3. The wages are a good tool to direct the Lewes citizens to whichever mine is top priority. Each mine has a range limit. Mine #2 can not hire more than 50 workers. This area is the most critical to mining, and to do this job well, requires logging in at least twice a day. First login right at reset to copy the mining page (mining link from the castle) to gather the maintenance numbers. This is not required if you have a good Mine Superintendent who copies those numbers and posts them to the council before the maintenance is done. Another option is to use the mining chart and do the math based on the previous days number of workers. Which leads me to the second time you need to login and that is about 30 minutes prior to reset to get the number of workers for the mines. If you are unable to log in, you can only guess, because some mines will have the same maintenance needs for 2 different numbers of workers. The reason for doing this is to be accountable to both your fellow council members and citizens of the county. If you don't know what the wages are, and what the gold output is, you can not decipher if the mining day was profitable or not. If you want to maximize mine profitability, you may need to log in more often to add workers to the stone mine, and the gold mine, if the iron mine has recruited enough workers to support the added maintenance required for increasing employment in those two mines. I have had maximum workers in mines #2,#3 and #5, but this can only be done during the middle of the week, and only if enough people work in mine #1 to give enough iron to cover the maintenance the following day. To do a mining report, take the output of the previous day (minus the wages) and the maintenance needs of the current day. That will allow you to show the profitability of the mines. When all are optimized the county should generate enough income that we could import extra stone and iron, when necessary, from Wiltshire. The numbers I have the mines set to now, are for the mines to be self sufficient. I hope the next council can get the county out of debt enough that the mines can be a major employment option in all the towns in Sussex. Management of the Mines - This is the same (or similar) screen the Mine superintendent has. If at the end of the day the MS has not done the daily maintenance the Sheriff can do it. Be mindful that you select daily maintenance and not maintain and upgrade, unless your intention is to upgrade the mine. Before any upgrades are done, make sure all the other mines have their daily maintenance done first. Note: All mines should be left on auto maintence in the Counts office until an upgrade is needed The ideal level of each of the mines is lvl 10 for iron, level 11 for stone and level 8 or 9 for gold. To maintain the mines at optimum level will most likely require importing, but if they are all at optimum the county will more than be able to afford it. That is something for the future, but for now just keep the mines well maintained and open. Another factor that can affect mining number is when the fishing towns sell a large quantity of fish/wood/fruit. When the local market is cleared of its resource good, a lot of miners will work the towns resource until they need to get paid again, then they will head back to the mine. Last note on mines, if you find you are running low on resources, lower the employment numbers until you can import the resources needed. DO NOT manage the mines by allowing them to drop levels. The mining system was set up so the counties would need each other, so don't see it as a failure if you need to import. That is why we have 2 gold mines so we can afford to import when we need to. Category:Guides